


Dean's Facial Hair

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, Insecure Dean, M/M, Sleepy Cas, domestic bunker, major fluff, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the years went by Dean was always clean shaven. It gave him the smooth suave look he craved and the ladies loved. But, Dean was getting older and he thought it was time to change his style a bit but he didn’t think this style change would happen so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jensen Ackles’ season hiatus scruff.

As the years went by Dean was always clean shaven. It gave him the smooth suave look he craved and the ladies loved. But, Dean was getting older and he thought it was time to change his style a bit but he didn’t think this style change would happen so soon. A week ago Sam and Dean went on a hunt while the newly human Cas stayed behind with the promise of Sam and Dean taking him next time. Dean sat in the hotel room waiting for Sam to get out of the shower. After what Dean said was an eternity and Sam clarified was only ten minutes Dean pushed past his brother and went into the shower. Dean took his time to scrub the dried blood from all his nooks and crannies as he stood directly under the forceful stream of water. As the steady stream grew cold Dean exited the shower in search of his razor. “Sammy did you see my razor.” Dean asked through the bathroom door. Dean heard the shuffling of Sam looking in the duffels for Dean’s razor and was unsuccessful in his search. “No” Sam said sitting back on his bed with his laptop. Dean sighed and grumbled as he put his bed clothes on and went to bed mad that tomorrow wasn’t going to be a clean shaven day. 

The sun rose right along with the Winchesters….or just Sam really as he went out for a run and came back to wake Dean. “Dean wake up!” Sam yelled as he came into the motel room door in the late morning. Dean grumbled and pulled the covers closer to his body asking Sam for another five minutes. Sam groaned and pulled the entirety of the cover from his brother sending Dean into a fit of cursing and yelling at Sam. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother’s exceptional grumpiness and logged into his laptop seeing if there were any more cases before they went home. Dean sat on the side of the side of the bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes and scrubbing a hand over his face feeling the particular stabs of hair growing in on his face. “Dammit” Dean sighed as he shuffled into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

A few hours later the brothers were on the road again on their way to another small town where they quickly found the monster, killed the monster, made sure they weren’t any other monsters, and left in search of another motel. The night went on Dean still in a bad mood because he was unable to shave went to sleep instantly.The next morning went like the first one. Sam waking at the crack of fucking dawn, going out for a run and waking Dean a few hours after he got back. This morning when Dean woke he was in a mood better than yesterday since he actually had breakfast and pie but he could still feel the scratchy hairs sprouting up on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam found it amusing that his brother was angered the hair that was growing on his face but he wasn’t amused with Dean’s particularly bitchy attitude towards the subject.

Sam found it amusing that his brother was angered the hair that was growing on his face but he wasn’t amused with Dean’s particularly bitchy attitude towards the subject. While Dean was starting the two day drive back to the bunker Sam could see Dean absentmindedly rubbing the scruff that was starting to form on his face. About two hours into the trip Sam found it funny to poke Dean in the face while he was driving. Dean did not find this funny as he threatened to leave Sam right there in the middle of the highway. Sam stopped but kept looking at his brother’s facial hair wondering why Dean didn’t like his facial hair. Sam thought it looked okay it gave Dean a rugged look of a lumberjack than the smooth clean-shaven face of a politician. But Dean was full of surprises so Sam said nothing of it. 

After five hours of driving nonstop Dean pulled into the closest motel and crashed on the bed nearest to the door instantly falling asleep. Moments later as Dean’s breathing evened out Sam removed his brother’s shoes and pulled his covers around him falling asleep on his own bed also fatigued by the long car ride. 

The next morning Dean was the first to wake up so he used this time to hurry to the diner across the street and order him and Sam breakfast. Dean reentered the motel room with two styrofoam containers containing breakfast for the morning and a extra large cup of coffee for Sam. A while later Sam roused from his slumber surprised to see Dean sitting on the edge of his bed watching not Dr.Sexy but Dr.Who eating the bacon and eggs from the container with a plastic fork. “What’cha watching.” Sam teased watching Dean jump from Sam’s sudden dialogue. Dean quickly changed the channel. “Uhh Dr.Sexy” Dean lied looking away from his brother’s smirking gaze. With Dean’s incessant rushing Sam was quickly rushed out of the mote with an “allon-sy’ coming from Dean when he started the impala starting the journey home.

The Winchesters were on the last leg of their trip, Dean was getting calls from Cas telling him to hurry home.While Sam was snickering at how his brother looked like a full blown lumberjack taking pictures and poking his face. Later the impala went down the familiar road to the bunker the reinforced rubber wheels grinding the small grey rocks into smaller bits. Dean took the key out of the ignition and opened his door grabbing his duffel from the backseat and moving to the bunker door where Cas was waiting with open arms. ‘I missed you!” Cas said as he brought Dean in for a hug. “I missed you too Cas.” Dean said as he began to pull Castiel into a kiss until Cas stopped him. “What’s on your face?” Cas asked rubbing Dean’s beard absent mindedly Dean sighed and clomped inside the bunker aggravation evident on his face. Cas stood outside the bunker dumbfounded until Sam clapped a shoulder on his arm. “Deans’ been pretty sensitive about his facial hair.” Sam explained before walking into the bunker with Cas quickly trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cas walked into the bunker he thought about what he would say to Dean as he carefully paraded into his and Dean’s shared room where the door is closed. “Dean?” Cas said as he quietly knocked on the door. “Go away Cas” Dean growled the other side of the locked door. “Dean I’m not leaving we need to talk.” Cas commanded. Dean still stayed defiant from his side of the door.While Cas sighed and walked down the hall to his old room to find his lock picking set. Once found Cas walked down the hall to Sam’s room. “Sam.” he spoke Sam’s head shot up from the book he was reading. “What’s up Cas.” Sam greeted Cas shuffled from foot to foot. “Um, we have a code green.” Cas admitted. Sam face sat confused for a moment until he went through the code list. “Code green?” Sam repeated then he remembered as his face was drained of color. “Oh.” Sam said as he got up looking for his jacket and the keys to one of the cars in the bunker’s garage. “I’ll be at a motel tonight” Sam admitted as he hurried out of the door not wanting to see any parts of code green. 

Once Sam was gone Cas walked back to his and Dean’s room where he politely knocked on the door again. “Dean open the door!” Cas commanded. Dean kept the door shut as he grumbled about Cas not being the boss of him. “Dean you're acting like a child” Cas tempted as he quickly tried to work the lock on the door. Moments later the door swung open Castiel’s tools clattering on the ground as he looked up at Dean’s red face. “What?” Dean sniffed trying to get rid of the evidence of his emotions. Cas walked into the room pushing Dean onto the bed. “Dean tell me what’s wrong.” Cas demanded. Dean sat silent for a moment looking into Cas’s aquamarine eyes. “You like my beard.” Dean admitted now looking down at his socked feet until Cas held onto Dean’s jaw tenderly and made eye contact again. “Dean I hope you understand I rebuilt every inch of you. I know everything about you I knew your fate since your first heart beat within your mother’s womb. I truly care about you and I would never leave you for something as silly as facial hair.” Castiel explained. Dean got up and hugged Cas. “Thanks Angel” Dean sighed as he breathed in the smell of honey and shampoo in Cas’ hair. “Also” Cas said as he hugged Dean tighter.”I think the beard is sexy” Cas admitted. “OK really” Dean whispered as he started placing soft kisses along Castiel’s ear and neck as Cas stripped down to his underwear and pulled away from Dean moving towards the bed. Dean quickly pulled of his shirt and followed Cas to the bed in search of some gratuitous make-up sex. Dean pounced on Cas landing filthy open mouthed kisses all along his face and body as they escalated into kisses elsewhere while Cas scratched along Dean’s back leaving trailing red marks. “Dean” Cas moaned as Dean was making his way back to Cas’s face. “Yes?” Dean responded with lust blown eyes. “I’m tired” Cas admitted as he rolled of to his own side of the bed. “Ok” Dean sighed as he got underneath the covers.”Goodnight Cas” Dean yawned as all he got was a grunt in reply as he turned out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are all the code colors that the Winchesters and Cas use just in case you were wondering   
> Code Green: Sex   
> Code Red: Blood   
> Code Blue: Unwelcome Angel   
> Code Black: Unwelcome Demon   
> Code White: Unwelcome Human/Hunter  
> Code Purple:Broken Bone   
> Code Yellow: Unconscious   
> Code Orange:Sickness


	4. AfterWord

Its been almost two weeks since shaved and now he was finally feeling comfortable with his self and if he won't admit it he actually like the way Cas rubbed his hand over Dean's beard or when Cas wipes the food out of his beard with a napkin. But the hair was starting to be unbearable. Dean couldn't even drink a beer without looking like a wet dog by the face and he hated how various foods and sauces got stuck in there making him look messy. But after this morning Dean decided it was time for a shave. 

This morning started like any other Sam and Cas went for a early run while Dean was asleep and by the time they got back Dean was starting on breakfast for his brother and boyfriend. Today Dean was making pancakes. As he mixed the batter and heated the griddle he put the Sam and Cas' coffee cups down on the counter and made them as usual. Dean then turned to the stove and started spooning the appropriate amount of batter onto the steaming griddle. Dean let a few pancakes cook and flipped them making perfect pancakes and flipping them on a separate plate.

Dean continued making the pancakes and turned around to make more batter until he tripped. Just as he tripped Sam and Cas walked into the kitchen to see this entire episode happen. Dean fell on his ass on the floor the bowl of batter following him as it fell onto his head as the thick liquid soaked into his hair and his shirt. Dean groaned and wiped the batter from his eyes looking at a disbelieving Sam and Cas who helped him into the bathroom trying not to laugh as they did so. Dean entered the shower gotten the batter out of his hair and face until his hands met the tangle of hair at his beard. "Damnit" Dean whispered to himself in the shower as he reached for his razor and started shaving his beard. 

When Dean reentered the bunker's dining room he got a mixed response from Sam and Cas. Sam seemed indifferent to Dean's facial hair preferences while Cas looked deeply saddened to see the beard go. As Dean sat down at his place in the table Cas rubbed Dean's smooth cheek and started to kiss it instantly making Sam leave the room so they could do their 'business' in peace with a clean shaven Dean.


End file.
